Computer devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, may contain a basic input/output system (BIOS) which includes software instructions to perform a power-on self-test (POST) to check that the different hardware components in the computer device are working properly. The computer device may include a power switch which when depressed cause the BIOS to begin execution. After successful execution of the POST, the BIOS may proceed to execute instructions to load an operating system (OS) into memory of the computer device. The process of executing the BIOS may make take a relatively long period of time which may not be satisfactory to the user.